


The one where Chan leaves town

by RaspberryNCTea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Kim Woojin, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryNCTea/pseuds/RaspberryNCTea
Summary: His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he crossed the city line. He was scared t leave, but he had to.
Kudos: 2





	The one where Chan leaves town

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man I was thinking about when I leave my town and birthed this.

It'd bee two weeks since his best and oldest friend Woojin passed. He'd packed up as soon as he found a place to stay in Busan. 

He couldn't bear to stay in Seoul after Woojin's passing. 

He packed all of his things in his car and started driving. He gripped the steering wheel tighter as he passed the city line, he was terrified to leave Seoul, he'd been living in Seoul since he was twelve years old and now he was moving along the way to Busan. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. 

It was a good way to start fresh, get himself together and move on. 

This would be good for him, besides he had been planning on moving soon anyways. 

As he drove further his fear turned into joy. As the city faded behind him he began smiling. His grip on the wheel relaxed. 

It felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders the farther away from the city he got. He was going to be okay. 

This was going to be great. His smile got bigger as he thought about his new home. Woojin would love it there.

This was good, Woojin would want him to be happy, he was going to be happy. 

Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayeet


End file.
